Stay
by angelcreature13
Summary: One-shot. He thought he had nothing to live for. His dad thought of him as a disappointment, and he witnessed the girl he cared about more than anything kissing her ex. No one would care if he died, right? (Loving this couple :D) Review!
**A/N: Here's a one-shot I've been wanting to do since the Season 3 finale. I really love this couple, and I would love for this to happen in Season 4, but I doubt it will :( I REALLY HOPE Nick doesn't commit suicide; I think his character has so much potential. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

A gun was in his glove compartment. All he did was stare at it.

And stare at it.

And stare at it even more.

A part of him felt like it was screaming _Use me, use me! What are you waiting for?_ There was also a faint voice in the back of his mind, telling him _Don't do it, you have so much to live for!_ Problem was, the gun's voice was louder.

He hesitated a few times before finally gaining the courage to pick it up. His hand shook as he gripped it tightly and slowly brought it to his temple, his chest rising and falling erratically.

He took in a few deep breaths, calming himself. _This will be quick; the quicker it is, the less pain you'll feel._

He chanted this to himself several times until his finger was ready to pull the trigger.

Nick never really thought that after everything he had suffered in life, that this would be how he died. His dad had been bitter and distant ever since his mom left, and no matter what, his dad was never proud of anything he did.

When he met Mariana and Jesus, he felt happy that he finally had stable friends that enjoyed his company. But the more Nick started hanging out with Mariana, the more he grew to like her.

He was over the moon when he could finally call her his girlfriend. She was different than the other girls he's been with. She was definitely a whole lot smarter, stubborn, and not afraid to speak her mind. Her overall beauty was just icing on the cake.

So seeing her making out with her _supposed_ -ex shattered his heart and made him fee like something in him died.

He had accepted it. He lost his mom, the girl, and his dad's respect. _It's time to finally be free._

"NICK!" a high-pitched voice screeched, which made him freeze.

He shifted his head to look at the direction the voice came from. There stood Mariana, her eyes watering and lower lip quivering.

He stiffened and quickly looked away. "What?"

"PUT. THE. GUN. DOWN."

At first, he pretended not to hear her. She had some nerve giving him a command after what she had done. However, something told him that she wouldn't leave until he did, or she may end up telling her mom, who's Vice Principal, and have him arrested.

He was lucky the parking lot was empty.

After a few minutes of contemplating, he finally lowered the gun from his head and set it down by the gear shift. Mariana then jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you _ever_ kill yourself?!" she shouted.

"I have nothing left to live for." he stated in a monotone voice.

He didn't have to look at her to know that she was hurt by his statement. "Not even me?"

He finally faced her, with eyes that were bloodshot red and anger and hurt clear in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you're still my girlfriend. I was pretty sure Mat re-filled that position."

Her eyebrows furrowed the slightest. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you kiss him." he said in a whisper, once again facing the windshield. This made Mariana silent. It was a topic he didn't want to discuss, and if he would've went through with his plan, he never would've had to.

"Nick-"

"I TOLD YOU. If you weren't feeling this, just be honest with me! Tell me the truth, and you couldn't do that."

Tears were strolling down her face at this point. "It wasn't what it looked like. It was a goodbye kiss; I chose to stay with you instead of getting back with him."

His eyes softened slightly and flickered to hers. "You chose _me_?" She nodded, and he returned it, deep in thought.

"If you still have feelings for him, be with him. I'm not gonna force you to stay with me; no one ever does."

"What do you mean?"

He felt his cheeks heating up. "My dad's isn't thrilled about me using the warehouse as a theater for the play; and after I saw you kissing Mat, I did something I can't take back."

Hey eyes flashed with concern. "What?"

"I burned down the warehouse." He looked at her. "I'm sorry; you have to tell Brandon they have to find somewhere else to stage the play."

She suddenly leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug. After a few seconds of hesitation, he returned it. His nose was close enough to smell the strawberry shampoo she used in her hair, which made his heart skip a beat.

She then let go and started to pull off the birthday necklace he had given her. "Here. I don't deserve to have this."

"While that might be true," he put her hand in his. "I want you to keep it. I got it for you."

She was able to send him a small smile before responding. "Anyway, I can't get back with Mat. Yes, I love him, but he slept with Zoe; it would be wrong for him to break up with her after that."

She then looked at him, her eyes soft and warm. "To be honest, I think... I could love you too."

He only shook his head. "Mariana, I don't think we should stay together."

"Nick, I told you-"

"I know, I know. It's just-I think I should focus on myself right now. Clearly, I have my own issues."

"Do you want to speak to a guidance counselor inside?" she suggested.

"I don't know if that will help."

"It _will_. They'll be able to help you; it _is_ their job."

He took a long breath before he exhaled and spoke again. "Alright, I'll give it a shot. But if they start up with that 'everyone goes through a tough time' bullshit, I'm leaving."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. "Okay, but don't blame them; they're supposed to say that."

He was about to get out of the car when Mariana stopped him. "You have to get rid of the gun."

"Mariana-"

"Promise me you won't try to do something like this again." she said, her voice cracking. "PROMISE ME."

Exasperated, he picked up the gun and slid it back into the glove compartment of his car. " _ **I promise.**_ "

She followed him out of the car and started to lead him to the school.

"I'm going to meet you afterschool and make sure you get rid of it. Okay"

"Aye aye, Captain." he said sarcastically, which earned him a smile and a shove from Mariana.

"Nick, I want you to know that even though I screwed things up with us, I'm here if you need me." When he didn't respond, she continued, intertwining her hand with his. "I'm really glad you chose to stay."

A beat later, he looked at her, not in a mean or hurt way, but an admirable one.

"Me too." he replied.


End file.
